Discussioni utente:VShade
Benvenuto Ciao VShade, benvenuto su ! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Qualcosa di inquietante. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! NeuralKey (discussioni) 13:23, mag 16, 2013 (UTC) -- Ciao, VShade! Per caso, hai lasciato tu il messaggio nella mia discussione riguardo alla storia il Sottoscala? Scusa se rispondo qui ma non sono molto pratico. Se sei tu, volevo spiegarti che ho provato più volte a caricare la storia ma per motivi che non ho capito le parole venivano sbarrate da una linea. Quindi ho provato a rimuoverla del tutto per ripartire da zero, ma non ho capito come fare, per tale ragione ho preferito svuotarla e cercare di capire come riprovare in modo che si legga. Se hai suggerimenti, fammi sapere! Zelcor. Non è stata opera mia, probabilmente nemmeno di un amministratore, dato che non sembra essersi firmato. Ad ogni modo, le parole della storia sono coperte da una linea a causa del codice, dovrebbe bastarti eliminarlo passando alla modalità Codice Sorgente per riportarle al loro stato originale. Ti prego anche di modificare le sezioni del testo che si ripetono più volte, in modo da renderlo perlomeno leggibile. VShade (discussioni) 13:09, ott 13, 2013 (UTC) Davvero ho creato una categoria non esistente in precedenza? Mi scuso e ti chiedo di dirmi quale categoria ho creato. Sono davvero dispiaciuta dell'errore. Che tu le abbia create o meno, hai fatto utilizzo di diverse categorie inutili (es. "inquietante") la cui creazione come il cui utilizzo è sanzionabile per regolamento. L'importante, ad ogni modo è che tu non ne faccia più uso, o ancor meglio le segnali, in modo che possano essere eliminate. VShade (discussioni) 19:02, ott 13, 2013 (UTC) Promuovi Ciao! Non so se lo sai, ma adesso anche per le wiki italiane è disponibile la funzione Speciale:Promuovi. Per maggiori informazioni leggi Aiuto:Promuovi. P.S.: i diritti di rollback e moderatore della chat sono giù inclusi in quelli di amministrazione, per cui sono ridondanti. leviathan_89 17:37, ott 14, 2013 (UTC) Grazie VShade, Sono molto contento di essere entrato a far parte di questa community; dopo aver letto decine e decine di creepypasta, dalle più famose a quelle meno conosciute, me ne sono completamente innamorato. Ecco perchè non vedo l'ora di continuare la mia opera di GrammarNazi, per poter rendere questa raccolta sempre più interessante, corretta ma sopratutto piacevole alla lettura ;) Spero che il mio contributo venga visto positivamente e non come una seccatura; a presto! Riccardo (SCP-1001) Benvenuto, Riccardo, e buona permanenza. Ti consiglio, prima di tutto, di controllare il regolamento per sicurezza, lì troverai tutte le norme da seguire in modo da non avere alcun problema all'interno della wiki. Per il resto, puoi rivolgerti a me o a qualunque altro amministratore. Cheers. VShade (discussioni) 12:06, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) Ciao ! per pubblicare una creepy dove devo andare ? e per cambiare il mio nome utente ? grazie dell' aiuto Per pubblicare ti basta cliccare sul pulsante in alto a destra ("Contribuisci") e selezionare "Crea una pagina". Per cambiare il nome utente hai bisogno di utilizzare il tasto "Modifica profilo" nella pagina del Profilo Personale, accanto a quella di Discussione. ^^ VShade (discussioni) 11:16, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) non osare ritiro tutto Ma cosa diavolo stai dicendo Inu? slendergirl (masky girl) era già bannata, non è che se una persona registra un altro account il ban viene automaticamente cancellato eh Skidrums (discussioni) 20:31, nov 6, 2013 (UTC) Masky girl, in quanto nuovo account di Slendergirl, è stata bannata in modo permanente per multiaccount post-ban precedente. Per capirlo ti basta controllare il suo profilo, non hai dunque nessuno con cui prendertela se non lei. VShade (discussioni) 13:43, nov 7, 2013 (UTC) Messaggio a VShade Ciao! Ho fatto un po' di confusione con le linee guida. Ho creato una creepypasta e l'ho postata subito sulla wiki, ancora prima di postarla sul forum. Ora ho sistemato la cosa e sono in attesa che la creepypasta venga accettata e smistata. In caso non venga giudicata adatta, ti chiedo di eliminare la pagina wiki da me creata (http://it.creepypastaitalia.wikia.com/wiki/Away_From_Keyboard). Sucsami ancora per il disagio. Nessun problema. Grazie a te per la collaborazione e buona fortuna per i tuoi prossimi lavori. Se ti serve altro, non esitare a chiedere nuovamente. VShade (discussioni) 22:14, nov 14, 2013 (UTC) Ciao VShade. Visto che sei l'admin più attivo ti chiedo : mi potresti giudicare a mia creepypasta hide and seek ?. Voglio solo sapere il giudizio di un admin. Grazie. TheGrifer Cosa è che non andava nella mia creepypasta ? E solo che non mi ai allegato il motivo della eliminazione. Mi diresti il perché ? Grazie. TheGrifer. Probabilmente ti sei confuso con qualche articolo omonimo, dato che la tua creepypasta non è stata eliminata^^ Oltretutto, rimuovere una CP senza apporre un motivo valido è impossibile. Dunque, ti consiglio di ricontrollare tra i tuoi contributi per accertartene personalmente. VShade (discussioni) 15:35, dic 1, 2013 (UTC) Scusa ma nn mi sono sbagliato. La creepypasta si chiamava dark path. Vabbè. Mi dispiace perché di visualisazioni aveva anche battutto la storia originale di the rake. Se ti riferisci a quella, allora posso confermarti che è stata eliminata. La motivazione risiede nel fatto che è proibito creare storie, alla stregua di fanfiction, che riprendano personaggi storici da altre Creepypasta (Jeff the killer, Slenderman od in questo caso The Rake). ll regolamento è ben chiaro su questo punto. VShade (discussioni) 18:27, dic 1, 2013 (UTC) E la creepypasta ghost killer ? Avendo ottenuto abbastanza consensi positivi, ed essendo presente dapprima che venisse apportata la modifica al regolamento che impediva la futura creazione di sequel di Creepypasta storiche, l'amministrazione ha deciso di evitarne la rimozione. VShade (discussioni) 13:56, dic 2, 2013 (UTC) http://it.creepypastaitalia.wikia.com/wiki/Discussioni_utente:Domenik_paranzano Inutile che ti scriva chi è :v Skidrums (discussioni) 15:39, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) Comunque ha ragione Skidrums, Domenik potrebbe benissimo essere 61. Se vieni in chat ti mando la conversazione così puoi constatarlo tu stesso. LadyCreepy (discussioni) 19:39, dic 8, 2013 (UTC) Ciao VShade, un mio amico, che è già iscritto in questo sito, mi ha consigliato di scriverti perchè tu, che sei un admin, puoi chiarirmi questo dubbio: che cosa sono le Creepypasta e qual è lo scopo di questo sito? Spero tu abbia la gentilezza di rispondermi. Grazie. Filippo164970 "Una Creepypasta è una storia generalmente corta pubblicata su internet in modo anonimo, ed è creata appositamente per impaurire o provocare uno shock nel lettore. L'obiettivo di questa Wiki è quello di raccogliere il maggior numero di Creepypasta possibili, non solo quelle famose, ma anche le nuove storie inedite." Esattamente come è scritto in home. Insomma tipo come una storia di terrore ai campi scout? Filippo164970 Un modo pittoresco per intenderla. VShade (discussioni) 20:59, dic 13, 2013 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/Kytk1l9.png nulla da aggiungere. Skidrums (discussioni) 17:34, gen 18, 2014 (UTC) Ciao, scusa potresti eliminare questo: http://it.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:I_m_not_a_proxy_i_m_free_by_sabryblacky-d74sz8e.jpg L'ho inserito per errore... e vorrei toglierlo ma non so come si fa. Grazie! Saluto Ciao, VShade. Sono appena entrato nell'elettrizzante mondo di Creepypasta. Per ora non ho avuto nessun problema, se ho bisogno "posterò" per qualche informazione. Un Saluto! Sono il Godfather del forum U.U